Meriadoc Dace-Ridley
' Sweet Lord, not more ''numbers? At this rate, we'll all be speaking bloody Trigonometry.'Meriadoc Dace-RIdley Meriadoc Dace-Ridley is a writer and a minor politician who currently lives in Moonbrook. Unfortunatly, he has a fondness for alchohol. He was born in Moonbrook and was educated in the Turnbull School. He has a daughter, Ærewent. He is kind hearted, but often comes of as cold to some people and shouts at people who do not hold his opinion. He always tries his hardest in what he enjoys and always provides for his daughter. Whats more, he is very easily scared.He is a member of the Old Royalist Party. Appearance Meriadoc has grey eyes, and darkcoloured hair. He wears a relatively tattered blue coat. He also wears a white shirt and a black tie He has exceptionally pale skin, and his eyes are extremely alert. He is about 6ft 3. He has a silver ring on his wedding finger. Early Life Meriadoc was the son of a lawyer, from Stormwind. At the age of two his father died and he and his mother, Ædith went to live with his paternal Uncle, James Park, in Moonbrook. James was a Captain in the Grand Alliance Army, and as a result he was often away, so Meriadoc grew up with his mother and the one servant, Eliza. Education Meriadoc boarded at Turnbull all the way up to the age of 18. His Headteacher called him a '''Meriadoc is a boy, that has no interest in anything, bar reading and thinking. He is unsociable and talks back to teachers without care. He is very rarely seen with anyone but Maximillian Galager and and Jack Hue. He will need to shape up if he is to do well in life. He detests doing any form of physical activity and looks down on music. Performs well in the Arts, but very rarely turns up to math. He is very good, however at talking. He will probably end up as some sought of Government official' During his time their he wrote many poems such as 'The Sepratists' which romanticised the actions of the Westfall Sepratist Army. He is a big advocate for Westfall autonomy, and started the Turnbull Politics Society. After completing his time at Turnbull, he went on to the Old University of Stormwind and obtained a degree in Finance, under the instruction of his Uncle. He also met the woman he was later to marry, Jocelyn Dace. 23-25 years old After university, Meriadoc moved into a house in Moonbrook. He worked at His Majesty's Office for the Kingdoms Economy. He also wrote a political essay 'If Every Man was the Kings Executioner' which argued against democracy holding too much sway over the Kingdom. At 26 he married Jocelyn Dace, and 9 months later, his only daughter Ærewent Ridley was born. at the age of 29 he wrote his first fiction book'A Maid at Sea',which was a book about a Woman who joins the Stormwind Navy. Reviewers called it the 'Most dark, yet humorus book one could read!'. It was a bestseller in Gilneas, and his home town of Moonbrook. The Dace-Ridleys moved into a pleasant house in Stormwind. 25-28 years old Meriadoc spent much of his 25 and 26 year old life travelling to his ill mother in Moonbrook. This all had a toll on his wife Jocelyn,who was distraught by the sight of her disease . When Meriadoc finally returned home, Jocelyn was extremely ill, and in a month ,she passed away. It is unknown how. This brought so much sadness and rage into Meriadoc, that for about 7 months, no-one saw him. At the end of this seclusion, namely Jocelyns 27th Birthday, Meriadoc released a new book,' But Can you Do This?' It is quite a strange book, with quite a comedic theme, yet it is still quite good. People thought it was especially strange, as it was released after a time of morning. Current Life 29 years old Meriadoc lives in Moonbrook with his daughter. He still works at His Majesty's Office for the Kingdoms Economy, but plans to find a new job soon. He also intends to take a greater role in politics, and wants to become the representitive for Westfall when the House of Commons is established. He is also planning to set up a charity to help the inhabitants of Moonbrook. 'The Separatists' Blue cloak, black hoods, Riding with honour, and with cold steel Making their way through Westfallian Woods Wearing grim determination on their faces Blood runs hot, as they stand with pride 'For Stormind, Westfallian men went, 'And for Storwind they died, Fed with promises of a better life, lies' So they sallied, with one last cry 'For Freedom and Westfall' for as anyone knows, though they were doomed to die And now they lie here today As cold as the snow that falls And sometimes, you can even hear them say ' We are the separatists, who died for Liberty' Publications in Chronological order of Creation 'The Separatists' (Poem) 'The Shopkeeper' (Fiction) 'The Three Merchants' (Murder Mystery) 'Keep your Head, Little Girl' (Horror) 'If every Man was The Kings Executioner' (Politics) 'A Maid at Sea' (Dark Humor, Satire, Fiction) 'Ravens over the Corpse; Arguments for Monarchism' (Politics) 'But Can you do This?' (Comedy, Fiction) Category:Characters Category:Stormwindian Category:Politicians Category:Writing Category:Authors Category:Human